


Stop Saying That! Oneshot

by imhereforthecookies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereforthecookies/pseuds/imhereforthecookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: "Could you please saying 'Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell! That's biology! This is fucking physics!" Oneshot, barely a drabble, really. Not actually Destiel but lots of hints at future Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Saying That! Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:   
> I know nothing about physics beyond Newton's laws. Everything physics related in here is complete bullshit.

Physics, Castiel's favorite class of the day. Nothing could possibly ruin physics for the Student Body President. Or, so he thought as he walked in on a brisk Thursday afternoon. Behind him sat the new kid, Dean Somethingorother. Castiel had not had a class with him yet, but word of the two new kids, brothers, had spread quickly throughout the small-town high school. Castiel, a bit of a hypocrite, was weary of anyone that attractive by default. Not that Castiel really thought he was attractive. After all, Cas wasn't gay or anything. But he could appreciate a sexy man when he saw one. And picture him nak-

  
"Alright, class, settle down." Mr. Rothsfield yelled, his booming voice drowning out the yelling and screeching of 32 teenagers. He turned on the projector and told everyone to turn to page 424 in their textbooks. Cas did just that and listened with enthusiasm to today's lecture about kinetic graphing.

  
Halfway into class, Rothsfield split everyone up into partners to do a worksheet. Castiel was paired with the new kid, and he had to keep his face from turning bright pink as he introduced himself to Dean. Dean, for his part, didn't seem shy at all, and Castiel started to feel even more nervous. They moved their desks together, and as Castiel layed out his multicolored ink pens to work out the graphs, Dean grabbed a splintered pencil out of his pocket and wrote his name at the top of the sheet. Castiel balked at the prospect of graphing with only one color, but said nothing to his partner about it.

  
"Ok, number one." Dean drawled. His voice was deep, and had just the slightest country accent to it. It was simultaneously adorable and sexy. Not in a gay kind of way, though. Castiel read the question out loud, and with all seven colors of the rainbow, plus black, he began to work it out. Dean stared at the colorful lines, and Cas couldn't tell if he was mesmerized or zoning out.

  
"Uh, do you know how I got to that point?" Castiel asked, after he had finished his first slope. Dean just shook his head. "Ok, well, if you take x and y on a linear plane, you get this," he pointed at one bunch of solved problems, "but if you move it to a non-linear plane, you get...?" He left the sentence open for Dean to answer.

"Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell."

  
Cas felt his stomach drop. He had been paired with the idiot. The cute idiot. No homo. "Uh, no. You get this," he pointed to another series of functions. "And then you just graph it using the Hard-Aschit method." He explained. "Now you read the next question."

  
Dean read number two, and doodled on his paper as Castiel worked out the answer. "What did you get?" Cas asked.

  
"Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell." Dean replied stoically.

  
Castiel willed his jaw closed, and without another word, turned his desk back around to finish his work on his own.

  
As the class was coming to an end, the teacher got up at the podium to summarize the day's learning. "So, can anyone tell us what we learned today? How about you, Dean?" Rothsfield suggested.

  
"Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell." Dean answered, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips.

  
Castiel was not a violent person. He was calm and rational, and respected other people and their opinions and actions. He didn't like to butt in or correct people. Castiel usually considered himself a very nice person, a great role model. 

He thought about this as he stood up and flipped over his desk in a rage, papers and multicolored pens sent flying. "Could you please saying 'Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell '?! This is fucking physics! You! Dumb! Hunk!" Castiel picked up his pens and his backpack and stormed out just as the final bell rang, his face now as red as the pen he would later use to write a school-mandated apology letter. Dumb hunk? Why did he say that? He wasn't gay.

  
Back in the classroom, Dean calmly picked up Cas' scattered papers, collected his own tattered backpack, and walked out to the parking lot with a smile to find the Impala. This was going to be a great year, he could already tell.


End file.
